Land of Make Believe
by Unreal Phantom
Summary: [AU, OOC, FujiRyo] Cats: a new species engineered by humans as companions. Fuji finds himself caught in a moral battle when having to deal with a specific blackhaired Cat.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"Ne, Fujiko, look over there!" Kikumaru exclaimed excitedly as they passed by a large sign that had a small group clustered in front of it. "It must be interesting if so many people are looking at it." He bounded over enthusiastically and Fuji followed at a much more sedate pace, smiling at Kikumaru's reaction.

It was one of those rare days where the two friends were able to get together outside of school and just relax. Ever since they'd entered high school, those opportunities were getting more infrequent. Luckily, a weekend had opened up, and the weather was cooperating for once, despite being in the middle of winter. The sun was out, and there were only a few wisps of clouds in the sky. All in all, it was a beautiful day to be out.

"Ehh?! Is this what I think it is?" Kikumaru asked Fuji when the two of them had managed to squeeze through the crowd to stand in front of the sign. Being the inquisitive person that he was, Kikumaru had his eyes scrutinizing the poster closely.

"I don't know. What is it?" Fuji asked, his curiosity piqued as he read it.

"It is, it is! I saw the advertisements for this months ago on T.V! It's the new store called Jusco that's just opened up last week!" Eiji said excitedly. He was almost hopping up and down in glee. "Come on! Let's go inside already."

"Ne, Eiji, I still don't understand," Fuji said, confused. "What exactly does Jusco sell?"

"I'll explain on the way," Kikumaru said as he grabbed onto Fuji's hand and began to move out of the crowd, which was growing larger.

"Can you explain somewhere where we can stand still?" Fuji asked as he had to dodge and weave in between people as they moved.

"No time to stand still, so I'll explain on the go," Kikumaru said, still wound up. "Jusco is store that's just opened up, and they're selling a brand new product that's never been done before."

"But _what_ are they selling?" Fuji inquired.

"Cats!"

Fuji gave Kikumaru a strange look. "Cats, Eiji? Like a pet store?"

"No, not cats, like in a pet store. _Cats_."

"I still don't understand," Fuji said in a confused tone.

"Never mind that. You'll understand when you get inside," Kikumaru replied. "And here we are!" he announced as the two of them passed through the glass sliding doors. There were already a number of people inside. Luckily, it had just opened its doors to the public, so there weren't too many other people looking around.

The store was shaped like a wide hallway with large glass panels to the left and the right, which stretched all the way to the back of the room. And at the end of the room, there was a counter and a door to the right of the counter. The floor was made of glazed white marble with gray veins running through it. The ceiling was painted a rich crimson color. All in all, though it appeared to have been made plainly, the overall effect was one of artistic simplicity.

"Ne, Fujiko, let's look over there!" Eiji pulled him over to the glass panel on the left and peered in. "Look! There it is!"

"Wow…" Fuji couldn't believe his eyes as he looked down at the expansive grid that was displayed behind the glass. The grids—the top of which were a story below where he was standing—were made up with raised walls, thus separating each compartment from the ones next to it along with hallways. However, there were doors installed as well, so that none of the compartments were truly isolated. On the walls enclosing the grid were signs: letters running alongside the rows and numbers across the top of the columns. "It's like a giant chess board," Fuji murmured.

However, what was most surprising was the fact that, within each large compartment were figures that were engaged in various activities. Each room had about four, and some were napping on the beds provided, while others were either playing around or talking.

"What are they?" Fuji asked Kikumaru, unable to take his eyes off of the display below.

"Not what. _Who_. And they," replied Kikumaru, "are Cats, a species that were created by humans. Though their bodies are shaped like us, it's because their head is shaped like a cat that they're named so. See? Look over there."

Fuji looked closely, and indeed saw the prominent cat ears that Kikumaru was speaking of. "Oh, so that's why you said they were selling something like you." Fuji smiled. "I see what you mean. If I didn't know any better, I would've said that you really were a cat, just without the ears."

"Mm-hmm," Kikumaru replied happily. "Let's go look at the other side!"

While Kikumaru was bouncing all over the place, Fuji preferred to start from the beginning and move his way towards the back of the store. He observed with interest at the different Cats that were down in the rooms. All of their physical appearances were different, but as he observed more closely, he noticed that their personalities differed as well. Some were quite energetic and roved all over the place, while others seemed to prefer sitting quietly to the side.

"Can I help you?" The voice broke through his thoughts.

Fuji looked to the source of the voice, which belonged to a salesperson. "I'm just observing them, thank you," he replied politely.

"Yes, they are very interesting, aren't they? Well, if you have any further questions, please don't hesitate to ask."

"Well, actually, I do have a question for you," Fuji replied. "Just out of curiosity, can they see up here? You know, at the people looking down at them?"

The salesperson blinked, for it was a rather unusual question. Most people had asked about the cost of purchasing one, or the purpose of the Cats. "Well, no. The glass is a one-way mirror. They can't actually be allowed to make eye contact with humans. If you purchase one, they'll arrive with a blindfold. Once you remove it, and that Cat makes eye contact with you, they'll acknowledge you as their owner and master."

"Saa…that's interesting to note," Fuji said to no in particular, his eyes opening up to reveal the startling sapphire shade as he looked down once more. "Thank you."

"Feel free to ask if you have anymore questions," the salesperson said, walking away towards the other customers.

Fuji glanced down, focusing on just one of the rooms instead of glancing all over as he did before. This room was a male one, with four of them inside. There was one with reddish-brown hair that was sticking up at an odd angle and had a unibrow. It seemed to be talking animatedly to two other ones, one with a bowl-shaped haircut and one had hair shaved close to the head. The remaining occupant of the room had a shock of inky black hair. He was sitting with his back against the wall and had an arm resting on the knee that was drawn up against his body. This one was far away from the other three, and seemed to like being alone rather than joining in on their conversations.

Suddenly, the black-haired one looked up at the glass and seemed to stare straight into Fuji's open eyes. Surprised, Fuji made an inaudible gasp as he stared back into those entrancing golden eyes. _So much like real cat,_ he thought as he was pulled into its depths and was unable to look away.

And after what seemed like forever, their eye contact was broken. However, Fuji was not the one that looked away. He stood there still, with one hand pressed up against the glass pane as he stared intensely at it. However, it didn't look up at him anymore.

"Ne, Fujiko, are you okay?" Kikumaru's voice broke through his silence and his thoughts.

Fuji looked at him, his concentration broken. "Why do you ask?"

"You were staring so deeply and you weren't moving at all. I thought something had happened to you," Kikumaru said worriedly. "Are you okay?"

Fuji nodded and smiled in reassurance. "I'm fine. My attention was just caught by one of them."

"Ooh, did you find one that you liked?" Kikumaru asked eagerly, his previous worries already gone. "Which one, which one?"

"It just caught my eye, that's all," Fuji said, a little embarrassed. He pointed down for Kikumaru to see. "The black-haired one in grid B4."

Kikumaru peered down. "Eh? The one that's sitting alone? He doesn't look very happy down there with the others. And he looks kind of small," he added on. "Let's nickname it Ochibi!"

"You can't go around naming them, Eiji," Fuji replied as he patted the other's head affectionately. "If you do, you'll get too attached to them. Come on, let's go get something to eat." He was beginning to walk towards the doors when he realized that Kikumaru wasn't following him. "Eiji? Is something wrong?"

"Aren't you going to get that one, Fujiko?" Kikumaru asked, his eyes—which were serious for once—going between the black-haired Cat and Fuji.

Fuji shook his head. "It's very pretty, but I don't think I could afford it."

"But…but you don't even know what the price for it is yet!" Kikumaru burst out saying.

Fuji was surprised to hear the concern emanating from Kikumaru. It wasn't because he thought of his friend as someone that was usually unfeeling—far from it, in fact. It was because Kikumaru seemed so insistent on him buying the Cat that was odd. "Maybe next time," he said, trying to placate his friend.

"But what if he's not here the next time we come in?" Kikumaru asked, still distressed.

"Well…" Fuji replied hesitantly, "I don't know what we'll do then. But we can deal with that when we get to it, okay?" He hoped that what he said would soothe Kikumaru.

"Okay, fine," Kikumaru finally said, although it came out reluctantly.

As the two of them walked out of Jusco, Fuji turned to Kikumaru. "I'm just curious, Eiji, but why were you so insistent in trying to get me to purchase a Cat?" he asked.

"Because you looked like you could use one. Ooh, look, an ice-cream vendor!" He dashed excitedly over to the cart and purchased two cones. "Here, Fujiko, a wasabi-flavored one for you."

"Ah, thank you," Fuji said as he accepted the ice cream. "I'm rather fond of the spicy aftertaste. What were we talking about again?"

"Hmm…oh, about that Cat," Kikumaru replied happily as his tongue darted out eagerly to catch the streams of ice cream running down the cone.

"Ah, yes, that's right," Fuji said as the two of them strolled leisurely down the sidewalk. "You said that I looked like I needed one. What did you mean by that?"

"I think the pressures of life are getting to you, Fujiko," Kikumaru said in a worried voice. "You talk even less at school than ever before. And you're even losing interest in photography. But today," Kikumaru whispered as he leaned in towards Fuji, "you looked fascinated when we were looking in Jusco at the Cats."

"But…why that particular one?"

"It was because you looked so animated as you stared at it. I haven't seen you so engrossed in something since you found out about photography in junior high."

"I…I think you might actually be interested in something for once," Kikumaru said hesitantly.

Fuji chuckled a little. "What do you mean 'for once'?" he asked as a joke.

But Kikumaru was still solemn as he spoke, which made it even more strange as he was usually a playful character. "Well, think about it. You haven't really stuck to one thing for a long period of time. With the exception of me and photography, you've rejected hobbies and even friends after a few weeks." He looked up at Fuji with sad blue eyes. "I'm worried about you, Fujiko."

Fuji stopped walking after Kikumaru had spoken. "I had no idea you felt this way about me," he said. "I'm sorry if I worried you, Eiji. I really had no idea." He gave Eiji a smile to cheer him up, and it seemed worked as Kikumaru began to chatter about a different subject. However, inside himself, Fuji was still thinking on this matter.

_Am I really like that? I haven't thought about it this way, but…looking back at myself right now, I have to admit that Eiji is right. I haven't really stuck to anything, but it's because I've never really found anything worth sticking too. _

"…Fujiko?…"

_Am I really a drifter? Or is it because everything comes to easily to me? Whether it's making friends or schoolwork, I find no challenge in completing the task. I really don't have to put any effort in life._

"Fuji…"

_Why haven't I seen this before? I guess it could be said that I'm bored in life. Could it? I don't know another way to put it. Or is it because I'm—_

"FUJI!"

He looked up and realized that he had been completely unaware of his physical actions while he was deep in thought. "Yes, Eiji?" he replied calmly.

Kikumaru shook his head while _tsk_-ing at Fuji's actions. "Moh, Fuji, you almost walked into the middle of the street. You have to pay more attention next time," he said in a disapproving tone.

"I'm sorry, Eiji. I really had no idea," Fuji said somewhat sheepishly. "As an apology, I'll treat you to lunch," Fuji offered, to placate his friend.

"Really?! Hoi, hoi, today's a really good day!" Kikumaru exclaimed. "We can go to W----- or C------. They're both really good. But what about…" His voice trailed off as he started to name off the places he'd wanted to dine at.

Fuji smiled at his friend's carefree behavior. _He's not really fitted to be serious all the time._ He forced himself to listen, and tried to forget about the black-haired Cat he'd seen today with the pair of such alluring golden eyes.

* * *

A/N- Well, many thanks to Hoshino Ririi for her Cat concept. I was so inspired by the idea that I actually wrote this chapter within a few hours. That, for me, is an accomplishment. Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I enjoyed writing it. I just hope that the readers share the same excitement that I do about it. And, yes, it is moving rather slow in the first chapter, but I promise there will be Thrill Pair action later on in the next few chapters if people like this story idea. 

Tell me your thoughts on it!

-The Unreal Phantom


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Kikumaru sat in front of his teddy bear, contemplating on what to get Fuji for his eighteenth birthday that was coming up in just two weeks.

"Moh, I was going to get him that super rare cactus I found online, but he's already got so many in his room," Kikumaru said, speaking to his plush, who sat there impassively. Kikumaru's eyebrows furrowed together, deep in thought as to what he could get his best friend. "Hoi, hoi, I've got it! What about that Cat he saw when we went to Jusco's last week? I bet he's going to like that!" He smiled excitedly as he threw on a sweater and ran out of his room.

As the door of his bedroom slammed shut, the teddy bear fell to its left.

* * *

When Kikumaru reached Jusco's and walked through the door, he first looked through the glass panels to check if the black-haired Cat was still there. 

"Where did Fujiko say it was again?" he muttered to himself as he looked down at the expansive grid once more. "B4, I think…Ah, there it is!"

Indeed, it was still there. This time, however, it was taking a brief afternoon nap on one of the bunks provided in the room. "Oh, thank goodness Ochibi's still here. I was afraid someone had already purchased him." It was strange to Kikumaru why no one had purchased it yet, for it was very attractive with its slender form and delicate feline features. "Oh, well. The better for me, then."

He headed directly towards the back of the store where a counter was built, supposedly to accommodate those that wished to purchase a Cat. There was no one in line, so Kikumaru walked up to the salesperson behind the counter.

"Hi, how may I help you?" she asked politely.

"I'd like to buy one of your Cats," Kikumaru replied.

She looked at him, noting the sweater and his age. "Um, sir, I have to warn you that the price for one is very high. Are you sure that you can pay?"

The first feelings of doubt began to appear within Kikumaru. "How…how much?" he asked tentatively, afraid to find out.

"Well, it depends on the Cat itself. Which one did you have in mind?"

"It's the black-haired on in B4."

She began to type things rapidly into the computer. Things were silent for a moment except for the _clicking_ of the keyboard. "Is it this one?" she asked, rotating the screen so that Kikumaru could see it.

He peered closely at the screen. "Yes, that's Ochibi." It had a picture of the black-haired Cat looking straight into the camera, its golden eyes challenging. Below the picture was the serial number of the Cat. And alongside the picture were the stats: height, weight, eye color, hair color, etc. "How much is it to buy Ochibi?"

She looked confused for a moment. "Ochibi? Oh, you mean this Cat." She leaned forward and whispered the price into Kikumaru's ear.

Kikumaru's face was one of complete surprise. "Whaa?! Why is it so expensive, ne? Can't you give a discount or something?"

"I'm sorry, but that's just how much it costs. We have to factor in the amount of work that went into developing the Cats and the costs of maintaining them at the moment," she explained. "Maybe when you're older." Her tone was one of sympathy.

"Moh…" Kikumaru said sadly as he turned away from the counter and walked out the store. "I guess I'll just stick to buying that cactus for Fujiko."

"Ne, Oishi, what can I do?" Kikumaru wailed to his friend. It was lunch time at school, but Kikumaru found himself too distracted to eat at the moment.

"What's wrong, Eiji?" Oishi asked worriedly.

"In just two weeks, it's going to be Fujiko's birthday."

"But didn't you already say that you were going to get him that new cactus?"

"That was before I found something even better. But," Kikumaru said, sighing softly. "I can't afford it."

"What is it?" Oishi asked, his curiosity piqued.

"It's this adorable looking, black-haired Cat at Jusco's. Fujiko really likes it!"

"Jusco's, huh? Now where have I heard that before?" Oishi furrowed his brows, deep in thought. "Ah, that's right! I think that Inui has mentioned Jusco once or twice. Maybe he knows someone that works at Jusco."

"Inui?" Kikumaru asked, extremely surprised. "That's really unexpected."

Oishi only shrugged. "It's worth a shot asking, at least. Maybe he could help you out. I think he might be in the lab right now." The two got up and headed over to the science department, where the chemistry lab was located. Oishi slid the door open and stuck his head in. "Inui, are you here? Ah, there you are. Kikumaru wanted to ask you a question." He opened the door all the way and motioned for Kikumaru to step inside.

"Are you sure? He looks kind of busy," Kikumaru said cautiously, wary of the crimson liquid that was bubbling in front of Inui.

"No, I'm merely observing the reactions of my newest compound. Hmm," Inui said in a thoughtful tone. "It seems to be responding rather nicely to the chemicals I've just added." The crimson liquid was now turning a deep shade of ruby.

Kikumaru gulped, deathly afraid of it, for Inui was famous for experimenting on others with his infamous Juices. _For Fujiko_, he kept repeating to himself, hoping the repetition would strengthen his resolve. "Anyhow, Inui, I was wondering if you or your family had any connections with the Jusco company that's just opened up its new line of Cats. Oishi said that he's heard you mention them a couple of times."

Inui turned to Kikumaru. "Ah, yes. My father was one of the developers of that line. What for?"

Well, it made sense to Kikumaru that Inui's father was a scientist, considering what a genius Inui was. "Is there anyway he could help me out with the purchase of a Cat? I went to the store last weekend to ask about buying." His eyes grew wide at this point. "You have no idea how much it costs to get one."

"Correction," replied Inui. "I do. Although the prices do vary from Cat to Cat, they all fall within a certain range. Even the least expensive one costs a small bundle."

Kikumaru bobbed his head in agreement. "So, is there a chance that I could get one through your father's position at a reduction price?"

"The possibility of that is around 72. Why do you ask?" Inui inquired.

"In about two weeks, it's going to be Fujiko's birthday," Kikumaru explained. "We went to Jusco's two weeks ago and he seemed to really like this one black-haired one."

"Ah, I see," Inui replied. "And how much was this one?"

Kikumaru whispered the price into Inui's ear.

Inui's eyebrows lifted. "That is one of the more expensive ones out there on the market. Isn't there another one Fuji saw that appealed to him?"

Kikumaru shook his head. "If you were there with us that day, you would've seen how attached Fujiko was to this one. Of course, he wouldn't say so, but he was. He really was! That's why I wanted to get this one for him." He sighed again at the thought of the cost, but brightened up again when he remembered why he was talking to Inui. "So, can you help me out, Inui?"

"I'll ask my father about it tonight."

* * *

"Nya, what did your father say?" Kikumaru asked almost impatiently. 

He and Oishi were eating lunch in the chemisty lab the next day as Inui worked nearby. Throughout the morning, Kikumaru had been fidgeting the whole time, unable to ask Inui as they had different classes. When the lunch bell had rung, he pulled Oishi up from his seat and the two of them had dashed to the lab.

Inui was silent as he was busy concentrating on adding drops of a chemical onto yet another liquid substance. After he emptied out the dropper, he turned to Kikumaru. "I did ask my father," he said.

"Yeah, yeah, so what did he say?" Kikumaru asked, bouncing with nerves.

"Probability was in your favor as I found out that he received a ticket that could be redeemed for a finished Cat."

Kikumaru let out a sigh of relief that he found out he had held in. "That's good, but I don't suppose that he'd just let me have that ticket, would he?"

"Actually, he said yes, as my family has no particular use for a Cat," Inui responded matter-of-factly. "Although Kaidoh has a particular affinity towards felines, I don't think that he would respond so nicely to a Cat, if you know what I mean. Otherwise, I would've got one for him."

"Ehh?! Kaidoh likes kittens?" Kikumaru and Oishi said in unison, their surprise at this fact.

"You didn't know that?" Inui asked astonishingly.

The two of them shook their heads.

"Ii data," muttered Inui as he whipped out his traditional notebook and began jotting things down.

"…" Oishi looked over at Kikumaru, giving him a look and shrugging.

"Anyhow…Inui, can I get that ticket soon?" Kikumaru asked.

Inui reached into his pocket and pulled out a card. "Here it is. I don't suppose I have to remind how rare one of these are?"

Kikumaru held out a hand and took it reverently, shaking his head as he replied, "Nope. I understand."

"Come on, Eiji, let's go back to class," Oishi said.

Kikumaru nodded and was about to close the door to the lab, but remembered something. "Ne, Inui, are you sure that I can have this? Although I can't pay you the price its worth, I don't mind paying you a fraction of it."

Inui shook his head. "My father doesn't mind. I don't mind. I see no point in arguing about giving it to you."

Kikumaru smiled brightly. "Thank you," he said gratefully.

"Anyways, if what you said about Fuji was true, then this is a small price to pay to get him to come out of his shell."

"Mmm-hmm," Kikumaru replied agreeingly before exiting the room.

* * *

The moment the bell that signaled the end of class rang, Kikumaru rushed out of the classroom. "Sorry, Oishi, gotta go!" he had shouted to his friend, his voice already fading away. During the whole trip to Jusco's, he kept his hand on the ticket, afraid of losing it in the crush of the crowd in the subway. 

When he arrived, he made a quick check to make sure that the black-haired Cat was still there before proceeding to the counter.

It seemed that the salesperson remembered him. "Hi, welcome back. Have you decided to purchase the Cat?"

Kikumaru nodded his head happily. "Yup."

"And the form of payment?"

He handed the ticket over to her, a small part of him afraid that it would be rejected.

She looked it over, and then scanned it to verify that it was authentic. "Everything seems to be in order. Would you like to take it with you right now?"

"Eh? Take it with me?" Kikumaru asked.

"Well, it's yours now," she explained.

"Ah, well, I actually purchased this Cat for a friend as a birthday present," Kikumaru replied sheepishly. "And it's not for another two weeks. Would it be okay to keep it here and have it delivered to my friend that day?"

"I'm sorry, but that's not possible. Company policy states that once a Cat is purchased, the buyer must take it home with him or her that same day."

"Then can I purchase it two weeks later?"

"If you'd like, but I have to warn you that it make not be here then."

"Why?" Kikumaru asked, panicking slightly. "Are there others that want to buy it?"

She nodded. "There have been a few people that have expressed interest in purchasing this particular Cat, which by itself is very rare. That's only happened to a handful of other Cats, you know."

Kikumaru heaved a large sigh. "I guess there's no other way. I'll take it home with me." Even as he said this, the absurdity of it hit him. He'd have to hide the Cat from his parents and his sisters while taking care of it.

"Very good. Now that everything is in order, I'd like you to come with me," she said, gesturing for Kikumaru to follow as she walked through a door next to the counter. "Company policy also states that we can have you delivered to your home with your Cat, as it would seem rather awkward walking home with it. A gesture to preserve your privacy, really."

"I suppose," Kikumaru replied. After walking past a long series of hallways and turns, he was directed to a black car with tinted windows.

"Once again, for your privacy," the salesperson replied.

Kikumaru opened the door slowly, and found that the black-haired Cat was already sitting inside, a blindfold on its face, a collar around its neck, and restraints on its wrists. Its cat ears swiveled in his direction even as it kept its head straight ahead. "Eh? What are the restraints for?" he asked, slightly shocked at seeing them.

"Just to make sure that they won't lash out or hurt themselves. It's going to be a new environment for them, so we have to make sure they don't panic."

"And the blindfold?"

"Oh! It's very important that you don't take them off. You said you were planning to give this Cat away as a gift, right?"

Kikumaru nodded. "There's a mechanism built into every Cat. Basically, when you take off the blindfold, whomever the Cat first sets its eyes on, that is the person they will acknowledge as their rightful owner and master. So, be very careful for the next two weeks around this Cat. I'd hate all your hard work in getting it thrown away by a small accident."

"Moh, that serious, huh?" Kikumaru said deflatedly, looking very much like a defeated Cat himself. The prospect of keeping the Cat in a good—and blindfolded—condition until Fuji's birthday seemed harder and harder by the minute. "Is there anything else? Special diets that they go by? Certain hours of the day just to sleep?"

"Not much. Just feed them what you eat, provided it's not too unhealthy, mind you. Well, good luck!" she said cheerfully as Kikumaru got in the back seat.

"Thank you for your help," Kikumaru said.

"It's my job, but you're welcome," she replied, shutting the door for him. The car sped off towards Kikumaru's house.

* * *

"Hoi, what do I do?" Kikumaru asked himself dejectedly as he stood in front of his house, one hand holding onto a leash connected to the collar of the Cat. His eyes glanced furtively around, hoping that his neighbors weren't around at this time of the day. Luckily, his parents and his sisters were all out, meaning that he had the house to himself for at least the next three hours. "I suppose I should get you inside, or would you prefer to stay outside, Ochibi?" Kikumaru directed toward the black-haired Cat. 

It turned its head in Kikumaru's direction, but didn't make a sign that it understood.

Kikumaru sighed. "In the house, I guess. I think you'll have to stay in my room until Fuji's birthday." He unlocked the front door and led the Cat inside.

Kikumaru wished hard every night for Fuji's birthday to come quickly. Hiding secrets wasn't exactly the best talent he possessed.

* * *

A/N- The story's still developing, so it's a little slow right now. Bear with me! It'll be all better by the next chapter. Writing this chapter was pretty fun, especially with Kikumaru's different reactions and such. He's such a vivid character—unlike a certain other (cough-Ryoma-cough)—so it was actually somewhat easier. He might be a tad OOC, but hopefully it wasn't too bad. 

And as for the 'it' references when discussing Ryoma: I'm trying to emphasis a point here in this story. Can you guess? Brownie points for those that can :)

Comments? Questions (I like these)? Suggestions? You know the drill.

-The Unreal Phantom


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"Oh, Ochibi, I'm gonna miss you so much!" Kikumaru said as he clamped onto the Cat and hugged tightly. "Even though you gave me a lot of trouble these past two weeks, I'm still going to miss you!" He rubbed his cheek against the black, silky hair, humming contentedly.

'Ochibi' looked as if it were annoyed by Kikumaru's actions and tried to pull away, but since Kikumaru was still clamped on—and since the restraints prevented further movement—to get away seemed to be an impossible task.

Kikumaru finally let go, and heaved a long sigh. "Well, today is Fujiko's birthday. It's time to go!" He adjusted the blindfold for what seemed like the hundredth time these past two weeks, making sure that it was still secured. After that, he held the end of the leash and guided the Cat out. _Luckily, Fujiko doesn't live too far away from here, or else this situation would be a lot more awkward,_ Kikumaru thought to himself, furtively glancing about to see if anyone was out this early in the morning. Fortunately, no one was.

When he reached Fuji's house ten minutes later, he guided the Cat so that it stood well to the side of the and out of sight before ringing the doorbell, knowing that Fuji was the only one home and would most likely be awake at this time (Yuuta was away at a boarding school as usual, Yumiko was out on business, and his parents were away on a trip).

"Hi, Eiji," Fuji said as he opened the door and gestured for Kikumaru to come in. "You're here earlier than usual. Tennis practice isn't for another hour, you know."

"Happy birthday, Fujiko-chan!" Kikumaru exclaimed excitedly.

Fuji gave a small laugh. "Ah, that's today, isn't it? It had completely slipped my mind." It really did.

"Moh, Fuji, are you still out of it?" Kikumaru asked.

"Maybe a little," Fuji replied ruefully.

"Well, I know what'll get you out of your slump!" Kikumaru said. "Close your eyes, and promise me that you won't open them until I say you can. Actually," he added on, "just cover them with your hands." Despite having been Fuji's long-time friend, he still couldn't figure out how Fuji was able to see without opening his eyes.

Fuji only smiled and complied. He picked up some scuffling noises and a whispered 'come here' from Kikumaru before sensing that the movements stopped. He wondered what Kikumaru could've gotten him.

He didn't have to wait long, as Kikumaru suddenly said, "You can look now!"

He brought his hands down, thinking that Kikumaru gotten him a pet or something. However, he was met with the sight of the delicate, slender-formed, black-haired individual with a blindfold covering its eyes and restraints on its wrists. "You…have got to be kidding me," Fuji said breathlessly.

"Aren't you happy, Fujiko?" Kikumaru asked, confused.

"I'm just a little stunned, that's all," Fuji replied, his open eyes fixed upon the blindfold covering eyes that he knew personally to be a shade of molten gold.

"Well, take it!" Kikumaru said, nudging the Cat into the living room. "It is your present, after all." He held out the leash for Fuji to take a hold of.

Fuji hesitated, unable to take the leash. His eyes traveled from the end where Kikumaru was offering and up all the way to where it was attached to a small, silver ring on a crimson collar. He noted with great detail the slender neck that the collar encircled.

"Fuji?" Kikumaru's voice broke through his thoughts. "Here, take it." He gestured for Fuji to take the leash once more.

His hand moved slowly to grasp it. As he did so, he heard a small _clink_ from the ring and looked up to see the blindfolded eyes turn towards him; the cat ears were up and alert. "Umm…hi," he said, and immediately felt foolish for the first time in his life, as well as extremely awkward.

It only tilted his head to the side as the ears swiveled towards the source of the voice.

"Ne, Fujiko, aren't you going to take the blindfold off?" Kikumaru asked impatiently, almost bouncing with joy at having delivered Fuji's present successfully.

"Take it off? Oh, that's right," Fuji said, suddenly recalling at that moment the words of the salesperson from three weeks ago.

_If you purchase one, they'll arrive with a blindfold. Once you remove it, and that Cat makes eye contact with you, they'll acknowledge you as their owner and master._

His arms encircled the head to unclasp the clip holding the blindfold on, highly conscious of the warm breath that ghosted on his collarbone. Just as he was about to unhook the clasp, Kikumaru spoke out.

"Wait, wait, wait! Let me move out of the room first, just to make sure it'll see you first. I'd hate to have wasted two weeks taking care of it for you to mess up now." He dashed into the kitchen, practically skipping all the way over.

Fuji took a deep breath. _Here goes._ He undid the clasp and let it fall to his side, observing the Cat's actions.

The eyes were the first things that stirred. The eyelashes fluttered as the eyes opened slowly, adjusting to the lighting of the room. They looked up and stared straight into Fuji's eyes.

Fuji felt the same shock run through his body that had happened the first time he made eye contact back at Jusco's. However, that was from behind a glass and a much farther distance away. Now, the distance was shortened to only a foot between the two of them.

"Hello, master," it said softly, the golden eyes still fixated upon Fuji's sapphire ones.

Fuji was speechless. His hand stroked the silky black hair, fingering a strand. He patted the ears, noting the velvety texture of it. "How are you?" he asked, his hand now cupping its face gently.

Kikumaru's voice suddenly sounded out from the kitchen. "Are you done, Fujiko?"

Fuji replied distractedly, "Yes. You can come out."

Kikumaru bounded over as fast as he could, eager to see the Cat with Fuji. "Uwah! It's so pretty! Ochibi's kinda cute, huh?"

"Mmm-hmm," Fuji agreed. "I've never seen anything like it before."

"They say that each Cat is made individually, so that they're one-of-a-kind."

"Really?" Fuji saw the questioning gaze in the golden eyes. "Are you hungry?" he asked.

It nodded, the ring _clink­_ing as it did so.

"Well, first of all, let's take off the restraints and the leash," Fuji said, unlocking the restraints and unhooking the leash from the ring. "Come on." He took a hand and guided it towards the kitchen, noting how the slender hand slid into his own fairly easily. He opened the refrigerator door, glancing at the items inside. "Do you like milk?" he asked. Fuji was surprised when it shook its head vehemently. "Really? Juice? Water?" Another shake of its head. "Ponta?" he tried, and to his surprise, it nodded. "Well, don't tell Yuuta that you drank some from his stash," Fuji said, taking out the bottle and pouring some in a glass before handing it over. He popped a few slices of bread into the toaster for himself and Kikumaru before pausing in thought. "Ne, Eiji, what does it eat?" he asked curiously.

"The nice lady said that they eat anything we eat, so bread is fine," Kikumaru replied, taking a seat at the kitchen table and gesturing for the Cat to sit next to him. "Ochibi, sit here with me!"

It looked at Kikumaru apprehensively, and moved closer to Fuji, one hand clinging onto his pajamas.

"Moh, Fuji, tell Ochibi to come and sit with me," Kikumaru whined, looking sad that he was rejected.

Fuji disentangled the hand gently. "Go and sit with Eiji, okay? I have to prepare breakfast for the three of us. I promise it won't take long," Fuji said reassuringly, patting the head in hopes of comforting it.

It reluctantly moved over to sit next to Kikumaru, who immediately clamped onto him.

Fuji caught a long-suffering look from it and couldn't help but smile before he went to the refrigerator and taking out a container of butter and a carton of eggs.

Before long, the kitchen was filled with the aroma of toasted bread and freshly cooked eggs. Dividing up the portions equally, Fuji headed over to the table and placed the dishes in front of Kikumaru and the Cat. "Enjoy," he said, taking a seat across from Kikumaru.

"Ne, Ochibi, where are you going?" Kikumaru asked as the Cat stood up and moved to sit next to Fuji instead. "That's so mean!" he cried out. "Fujiko, tell it to stop being such a meanie!"

Fuji could only smile weakly. "Perhaps if you stopped calling it 'Ochibi', it would be nicer," he replied, amused at the ordeal. "I'm sure it has a proper name. Right?" The last sentence was directed towards the Cat that stuck close to him, close enough that Fuji was able to feel the body warmth radiating off its body.

"Echizen Ryoma," it replied before gesturing towards the plate of food.

Fuji pushed a dish over and handed it a fork. "Echizen Ryoma. That's a good name."

It dug into the toast hungrily, unaware of the fact that crumbs were appearing on its face.

"You've got a little something here, Echizen," Fuji said.

Ryoma stopped eating and turned towards Fuji, a questioning look in his eyes.

Fuji leaned over, his tongue darting out to swipe a large crumb near the corner the mouth.

"Hoi, hoi!" Kikumaru cried out happily. "You're so bold today, Fujiko!"

Ryoma could only blush heavily and turned back to devour the slice of toast before moving onto the eggs, the ears flat now.

Fuji rested his elbow on the table, too fascinated by his new Cat to eat. He pushed his plate towards it. "I'm not particularly hungry today. You can have my share."

Ryoma nodded a quick thanks before grasping the toast from Fuji's plate and devouring that, too, within a minute.

Fuji observed his new Cat lovingly for a moment more before turning to Kikumaru. "Well, since we still have half an hour before tennis practice, why don't you tell me about your two weeks with him? How did it go?"

Kikumaru munched on a slice of toast, swallowing and taking a quick sip from a glass of milk before answering. "Moh, it was a lot of trouble! More than you'd imagine. I had no idea taking care of Ochibi would be so hard." As he began gesturing largely, the piece of toast in his hands flew off and landed in Ryoma's plate, who then proceeded to pick up the slice and eat it. "I'm not that hungry, anyways," Kikumaru said, though his eyes were eyeing the lost piece of toast sadly. "Anyhow, I think the hardest part was getting Ochibi to hide whenever the rest of my family was around in the house. He just wouldn't stay still, so I had to keep him in my room most of the time. And, even then, he would pace about so that I couldn't get any work done. He was a really picky eater, too! He wouldn't touch the milk, so I had to go out and buy him Ponta every time he was thirsty. I had to tell my family that I was drinking it all for myself, and got a lecture from them about diabetes that came with drinking so much sugar. I made him take a bath every other day, but convincing him to get into the bathroom and take one was hard. I was actually really surprised that he could do so with a blindfold on—I had to turn the water on for him—and having it fall off in the middle of the bath was my biggest fear. Luckily that never happened, although there was a day when the hook almost came undone. The clothes that he came with weren't exactly the best things, so I had to go out and buy a new set for him because he won't fit in mine—too big for his body, you see. He wouldn't change into the new ones obediently though, for some strange reason. So, I offered him one of my t-shirts. Strangely enough, he wore it without complaint. So I lost a couple of t-shirts to him." Kikumaru heaved a large sigh at the end of his rant. "And that's what I had to go through for two whole weeks for you, Fujiko. I hope you like Ochibi."

Fuji had listened to Kikumaru's rant patiently, taking sips of juice from a glass and giving the occasional nod to show that he was listening. "Don't worry, I like him already," Fuji said, giving a reassuring smile. "Your efforts won't have been in vain."

"Good," Kikumaru said. He glanced at the kitchen clock. "Ne, Fuji, shouldn't you be getting ready for tennis practice? You haven't even gotten dressed yet."

Fuji glanced at the clock as well. "You're right. Let me take a quick shower and we can head off together." He got up and headed off. "Eiji, watch Echizen for me, will you? And I'd really appreciate it if you'd wash the dishes for me as well," he called back to his friend.

"Okay," Kikumaru replied. "Ne, Ochibi, are you going to finish that last piece of toast?" he asked.

Ryoma paused, his eyes flicking from the plate to Kikumaru. After a moment, he pushed the plate across the table to Kikumaru, and continued to finish the one he had in his hands.

"Hoi!" Kikumaru said happily as he pounced onto the final slice hungrily.

Ten minutes later, Fuji came into the kitchen fully dressed with his racket bag hanging off a shoulder. "Are you ready, Eiji?" he asked his friend.

"Just about. Give me a sec," Kikumaru replied as he loaded the last plate into the dishwasher. "There! We should be in time for practice."

"Can you head outside first? I have to talk to Echizen and tell him a few things before I leave him."

"Sure. Take your time."

When Kikumaru headed out, Fuji turned to Ryoma. "Listen to me very closely, Echizen. I'm not going to force you to stay in my room the whole day. I understand that it was necessary when you were with Eiji, but that would be pure torture. However, I can't have you wandering outside the house, okay?"

Ryoma nodded.

"I trust you not to break anything in the house, so you can wander around. If you get hungry or thirsty, feel free to take anything you want out of the refrigerator. However, until I give you permission, please don't go upstairs. Do you understand?" he asked, his eyes looking intently into Ryoma's.

Ryoma nodded once more in understanding.

"Good. Now, I have to go with Eiji to school now. I'll be back around five in the afternoon." He gave Ryoma a tight hug before heading out the door, the silky of texture of Ryoma's hair still reminiscent on the tips of his fingers as he walked with Kikumaru to practice.

* * *

"Ochibi, I'm back!" Kikumaru shouted out happily, dashing in the house as soon as Fuji had unlocked the door. Eiji had invited himself to Fuji's house after the end of the after school tennis practice. "Ne, Ochibi, where are you?" He ran into the kitchen, his eyes darting everywhere to try and locate the elusive Cat.

Fuji was immensely amused by Kikumaru's antics. Instead of following his friend into the kitchen, however, he turned to the right, into the living room. And there, he was met with the most endearing sight: Ryoma was napping in a patch of sunlight from a window, curled up on his side. Fuji thought it curious how he hadn't woken up yet despite the fact that Kikumaru had been so blatant with his entrance. And then he saw an eye crack open to reveal a slit of gold, followed by Ryoma sitting up gracefully, giving a large yawn as he stretched languidly.

"Eiji's looking for you right now. If you want to avoid him, then I would suggest going up to my room. It's on the second floor, first door to your right," Fuji mentioned nonchalantly, knowing that Ryoma didn't take to Kikumaru's special affection very well.

Ryoma blinked once, twice, before rising smoothly from his position on the floor and walking past Fuji to the staircase in a not-quite-desperate speed.

Fuji caught the fresh scent of citrus as Ryoma walked past him, which made him want to grab the other's wrist and stay with him. However, Kikumaru bounded into the living room from the kitchen at that moment, interrupting his thoughts.

"Moh, Fuji, I can't find Ochibi anywhere. Where do you think he is?" Kikumaru asked curiously.

"Maybe if you call him by his real name," Fuji suggested amusingly, "then he'd answer."

"Really?" It looked as if the thought had never occurred to him. "Echizen, where are you? Echizen?"

Silence.

Kikumaru looked so dejected that Fuji felt sorry for his friend. "Cheer up, Eiji. Let's go up to my room. I'll show you my new cactus that onee-san gave me for my collection a few days ago." He knew that Ryoma would be irritated at him later, but so rarely was Kikumaru dejected that Fuji knew his friend would be in a slump the rest of the day.

The two of them headed upstairs, and when Kikumaru opened the door, he found the Cat napping on Fuji's bed. "Wah!! I found you, Ochibi!" He bounded over and jumped on top of Ryoma excitedly.

Ryoma's eyes had shot open at the sound of Kikumaru's voice, and the panicked look in his eyes as Kikumaru clung to him—thus restricting his movements—made Fuji almost laugh out loud. He watched those black-velvet ears flick in annoyance as Kikumaru continued to cling onto him. "Ne, Eiji, maybe you should let go," he suggested after a moment.

Kikumaru ignored him, and continued to cling onto the cat.

Ryoma, at this point, had decided that enough was enough. When he managed to free one of his arms, he disentangled Kikumaru from his grasp. Unfortunately, the momentum propelled him over the edge of the bed and he landed with a loud _thump_ on the wooden floors, his breath completely knocked out of his body as he had landed on his stomach.

"Ochibi!"

"Echizen!"

The two voices spoke out at the same time, concern evident in both. Fuji crouched by the fallen form. "Ne, Echizen, are you okay?" he asked, gently shaking the other boy's shoulder.

Ryoma groaned into the floorboards and rolled onto his back. Nothing seemed to be too serious, so he sat up.

"Ochibi, your shirt is ripped!" Kikumaru exclaimed suddenly in surprise.

Indeed it was. There was a six-inch rip from the collar of the t-shirt down towards one of the sleeves. Ryoma looked at it with distaste.

"How did that happen?" Kikumaru asked.

Fuji shrugged. "Perhaps when he was trying to get away, it caught onto something. Who knows. In any case, I can't leave him wearing this shirt," Fuji replied, his eyes wandering slowly over the collarbone that was exposed and the smooth, unmarked alabaster chest. He gestured to Ryoma. "Come with me. I'm sure we can find something that fits you."

Ryoma obediently stood up and followed Fuji.

"Ah, it's getting pretty late, Eiji. Maybe you should start heading back," Fuji recommended.

"What? Ohhh," Kikumaru said, winking suggestively. "Yes, before it gets too dark."

Ryoma looked out the window to see the sun barely in the first stages of setting, clearly confused but not saying a word.

Kikumaru saw his glance and laughed lightly. "It's because I have some…things to do. Yes, things. So, goodbye!" He slinked out of the room, leaving Ryoma blinking in his absence.

"Come on, let's get you something to wear," Fuji said to Ryoma, heading over to his closet and rummaging through his clothes. It took a while, but he finally found a shirt that seemed to be close to Ryoma's size. "Here, try this on," he said, handing the shirt to the Cat.

Ryoma took it and stripped off his damaged shirt without an argument, oblivious to Fuji's sharp gaze as he slipped on the new one. It was a little baggy, but it would work for the moment.

"Good. It fits," Fuji said. "I'm going to start on my homework from school now. Would you like to stay with me?"

Ryoma nodded. "What's homework?" he asked.

Fuji blinked in surprise before laughing a little. "You really are innocent, aren't you? Well, it's essentially assignments I receive from my teachers at school to do at home."

"School?"

"The place I go to every weekday with Eiji—like I went to today—to learn and develop my mind as well as to mingle with friends. I'll take you over one day so that you can see for yourself. Would you like that?" Fuji asked as he took his books out of his school bag and put them onto his desk.

Ryoma nodded, taking a seat on the bed in a cross-legged position.

"Good. It won't take long, I promise," Fuji said as he began.

The only sound in the room was the steady ticking of a clock on the wall and the occasional scratching from Fuji's pencil as he jotted down his notes.

Ryoma tried really hard to stay quiet and still, but after half an hour, he couldn't help but sigh unconsciously. He felt guilty when Fuji looked turned around to look in his direction.

"I'm sorry, are you bored?" Fuji asked, concerned.

"A little," Ryoma admitted reluctantly.

Fuji's face was thoughtful for a moment. "Hmm, I think I have a solution for that," he said at last. He gathered up his textbook and his papers and headed towards the bed, taking a seat on the floor so that his back supported by the edge of the bed. "Sit here with me, Echizen," he said, gesturing for Ryoma to sit in his lap. "You can keep me company as I finish up this last section."

Ryoma slid off the bed and into Fuji's lap, wriggling a little until he found a comfortable position.

"Is this better?" Fuji asked the Cat.

Ryoma nodded more enthusiastically, clearly interested in what Fuji was working on.

Fuji picked up his book and finished up his work with Ryoma in his lap, occasionally pointing things out in the textbook that he thought Ryoma would be interested. However, this was not an easy task, as he caught himself on several occasions more focused on the warmth radiating from the small body rather than on his own work.

After a quarter of an hour longer, Fuji closed the textbook. "Finished," he said to Ryoma, who stood up from his lap and stretched. "Let's get some dinner now." He stood up and stretched as well. "I'll treat you to something. Where do you want to eat?"

Ryoma blinked. "Anywhere with you," he replied simply.

Fuji laughed as he ruffled Ryoma's hair. "I know that you're suppose to like me a lot, but that doesn't mean you're not allowed to have your own life. Because it's our first day together, I'll treat you to anything you want. What do you like eating?" He stroked the ears, enjoying the velvety texture beneath his fingertips.

Ryoma could only shrug.

"Isn't there anything you want?"

He shrugged again. "Kikumaru-kun always just gave me whatever he had in the house. Most of the time, it was cold because he said he had to sneak it away before his family could notice. Anything now tastes good compared to what I ate before."

"Is that so? Then, I'll treat you to something good. Come with me!" Fuji said excitedly as he pulled on Ryoma's arm, but was surprised to feel Ryoma resisting his pull. "What's wrong?"

"I've…I've never been outside before," Ryoma said, his eyes wide with what seemed to be fear.

"Sure you have. You came here today from Eiji's house, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but that was with the blindfold on. It's different now…" Ryoma's voice trailed off into silence.

Fuji was quiet for a moment as he tried to think of a solution. "Well, there's a first time for everything, you know. Even if you don't come out today, you're going to have to come out sooner or later. Would it make you feel better if I hid your ears?" Fuji asked, understanding how they might make the Cat stand out and perhaps garner some unwanted attention.

Ryoma nodded silently.

Fuji headed to his closet and pulled out a beanie and a hat. "Which one do you want?" he asked Ryoma, holding one in each hand.

Ryoma eyed them carefully. "That one." He pointed to the beanie.

"Just give me a second," Fuji said as he took out a pair of scissors and began cutting a hole in the beanie. "There! Try it." He held the beanie, which now had two holes cut so that Ryoma's cat ears could fit through them rather than be squashed underneath uncomfortably.

Ryoma slipped on the hat, his ears fitting within the holes nicely. "They don't look weird, do they?" he asked anxiously.

"You look fine," Fuji reassured. "Now it just looks like one of those novelty hats with cat ears."

"Really?" Ryoma asked, sounding a lot more confident. "But, what about my collar?"

"It's a bit early for a scarf, but it should be fine," Fuji said wrapped the scarf around the neck, obscuring the collar from sight. He personally wouldn't have had any problems with Ryoma wearing it in public, but that could wait until another time.

"Yup. Now, let's get going," Fuji said. "I'm starving."

The two of them headed out towards the subways, where they caught a train to a nearby food court. The event went pretty well, except for a minute where Ryoma almost panicked from the appearance of the train as it rushed down the tracks. Fuji had to calm him down, but other than that, things went pretty smoothly.

* * *

Ryoma collapsed onto the bed, stuffed and thoroughly happy with the day's events. "That was really good! What was that?"

"A hamburger," Fuji said, happy that Ryoma was pleased by today. "I'm glad you like it. I'll take you out farther next time. Perhaps to my school. "

Ryoma snuggled the pillow happily, and suddenly gave a big yawn, stretching like a cat would, arching his back.

"It is pretty late, isn't it? Well, you can't go to sleep in those clothes. Come on, let's get you into a pair of pajamas," Fuji said. He helped Ryoma slip into them, and then donned a pair himself. He slipped underneath the covers of his bed and left them open, indicating for Ryoma to climb in next to him.

Ryoma stood hesitantly by the side of the bed. "You want me to sleep with you?" he asked confusedly.

"Just in the same bed," Fuji explained hastily. "Nothing else."

"That's what I meant," Ryoma said, confused.

"Oh. Well, in that case, yes."

Ryoma slipped in next to Fuji, automatically curling up next to him. "Are you sure it won't be too cramped?" he asked, his head against Fuji's chest.

"It'll be fine. You worry too much, Echizen," Fuji said. "Now get some sleep. Good night."

"Good night?"

"It's an informal adage to say to someone before going to sleep. Try it," Fuji urged gently.

"Good…good night, Fuji-kun," Ryoma said, trying out the words.

"Good night, Echizen."

* * *

A/N- I'm having a lot of fun playing around with Ryoma's character. No, it's not out-of-character shifty eyes. He's really innocent in this stage of the story, a characteristic that I'm enjoying writing on in this story. I'm rather partial to this side of him, actually. He doesn't always have to be the dry, sarcastic, yet oh-so-charming Ryoma that most of us know. His innocent/naive side needs some love, don't you agree? And Fuji's a little more adulterated than usual, also in the good way ;) I hope you caught the reference in the last couple of sentences from the end. Yes, that was my attempt at humor. 

"Comments appreciated. Criticisms considered. Flames used to fry bacon."

-The Unreal Phantom


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

A small breeze played over Ryoma's neck, causing him to shiver and curl even smaller within the enclosures of Fuji's arm. He sighed sleepily and nuzzled Fuji's neck.

Fuji woke up to the sensation of Ryoma's warm breath ghosting over his collarbone. He felt warm inside, his heart light and empty of worry. Unconsciously smiling, he tightened his arms around the younger boy, noting how Ryoma's body fit into his arms perfectly. _Just a little longer…_ Fuji wished that the morning could stay like this forever.

Unfortunately, life can be unduly cruel, and this was one of those times.

The alarm on the clock started beeping, signaling that Fuji was to get up. Fuji groaned once before reaching over Ryoma's head to turn it off, repressing an intense desire to throw the blasted clock against a wall. He looked at Ryoma, who was stirring.

Ryoma rubbed his eyes, still sleepy. "Is it time to get up?" he asked, his voice slurred.

As much as he wanted to stay in bed with Ryoma next to him, Fuji knew that it wouldn't be possible. "If you're still sleepy, you can rest a little longer. I'll wake you up when I have breakfast ready." He rolled out of bed and headed over to the closet to change into his school uniform.

Ryoma sat up in the bed, shaking his head. "It's fine. I'd rather keep you company."

Fuji smiled when he looked over at Ryoma's tousled hair, which made him look even more adorable than ever. "Why don't you come get changed with me?" he asked.

Ryoma slid out of bed and padded softly over to where Fuji was. "What's wrong with wearing what I have on?" he asked, indicating the pajamas.

"That's something you wear only when you're going to sleep," Fuji replied.

"Oh."

"Here," Fuji said, holding out a pair of shorts and a shirt to Ryoma. "Try these. They might be little big for you, but they should work until I get some more size-appropriate clothing for you."

Ryoma took off his pajamas without a second thought and changed into the clothes Fuji handed to him, oblivious to the intense stare from Fuji.

"Ryoma."

Ryoma looked up at Fuji. "Yes?"

"Promise me that you won't do that in front of other people."

"What?" Ryoma asked, confused.

"Don't take off your clothes in front of people."

"What about you?"

"…" Fuji thought about his response for a moment. "Well, it's fine in front of me," he finally said.

"Why just you and no one else?"

"Because you're extra special to me, and I don't want to share you with anyone else," Fuji responded, giving Ryoma a tight hug. "Promise me."

"I promise," Ryoma responded, not getting why Fuji asked that of him, but happy with getting a hug from him. His stomach growled at this point.

Fuji released him and laughed. "I guess you're hungry, huh? Come on, let's get some breakfast."

The two of them headed downstairs towards the kitchen, where Fuji made a simple breakfast for the two of them.

Fuji was washing the last of the dishes when the doorbell rang. "Ah, that must be Eiji," he said. "Ryoma, would you mind getting the door for me, please?"

Ryoma walked to the front door, where he opened it and braced for the attack.

Sure enough, Kikumaru pounced onto Ryoma the moment he saw that the Cat was the one that had answered the door. "Ne, Ochibi, it's you! So nice to see you again!" He hugged Ryoma tightly, chattering happily about something that Ryoma didn't bother paying attention to.

"Fuji-kun is in the kitchen," Ryoma interrupted quickly when Kikumaru stopped to take a breath. "I'll take you to him."

Kikumaru, done with his morning greeting, followed Ryoma quietly into the kitchen. "Fujiko, are you finished?" he asked his friend.

"Just about," Fuji responded as he wiped his hands on a towel. "I'll meet up with you outside once I get my bags together."

"Bye, Ochibi! I'll see you later!" Kikumaru called out to Ryoma as he walked out the door.

Ryoma blinked at his sudden exit. "He's like a storm that leaves so unexpectedly," he murmured to himself.

Fuji, who overheard Ryoma, replied with a smile, "You can think of it that way. You'll get used to Eiji after a few more days."

Ryoma couldn't find anything to say to that.

Fuji picked up his racket bag and was about to leave when he felt Ryoma tugging at his arm. "What's wrong?" he asked the Cat.

Ryoma looked up at him, his eyes wide and pleading. "Don't leave me alone."

Fuji softened slightly at the sight, but didn't know another way. "I'm sorry, Echizen, but there's nothing I can do about it. I can't take you to school with me, at least not without giving other people a notice first."

"Please," Ryoma whispered. "I don't want to be alone."

Fuji enveloped the small Cat within his arms, hoping to comfort him if only for a few moments. He inhaled in the clean scent of Ryoma, and wondered why it felt tight in his chest. "It's only for a few hours, okay? Tell you what, I'll come back during lunch to see you and bring back something for us to eat together," Fuji said, hoping to comfort Ryoma.

"Okay," Ryoma said, his voice muffled in Fuji's uniform.

"I'll let you go out into the backyard today, if you want be out in the sun. Just don't step out into the streets," Fuji said. "I'll see you in a few hours, Echizen." He walked out the door and shut it.

"Ne, Fujiko, are you sure it's okay to leave Ochibi alone again? Aren't you worried about what he might do without anyone there to watch him?" Kikumaru asked in concern, since you overheard the last of Fuji's comments to Ryoma.

Fuji shook his head as the two of them started walking to school. "No, it's fine. I trust him to be on his own. Still…it's kind of funny, you know. I already miss him, even though I know that I'm going to see him in a few hours."

Kikumaru laughed out loud. "That's because you're in love, Fujiko. Haven't you realized that, yet?"

"In love? With the Cat you just gave me as a present yesterday morning?" Fuji asked, thoroughly bewildered.

Kikumaru shook his head. "You've been in love with Ochibi far longer than that," he replied sagely. "You saw him at Jusco's a few weeks ago, remember?"

"I guess so," Fuji replied thoughtfully.

* * *

Ryoma went back into the kitchen and took a seat at the table, thinking of something to do in the four hours before Fuji would return home for lunch. He sat there tapping his fingers absentmindedly on the table, looking at the clock's slowly ticking second hand. A minute had passed, and then another, and when the third minute passed, he stood up abruptly and decided that he would step outside for a bit of fresh air, seeing how he was feeling rather confined in the kitchen without Fuji around to keep him company. Walking out into the backyard barefoot, he let his body perfuse with the sensations of the outdoors. The grass on his feet was still slightly wet with the morning dew that had not yet evaporated with the sun that had started its ascent over the horizon. He breathed in deeply, and was hit by a plethora of scents, ranging from the sweet fragrance of the grass and the earthy soil to the odorless chill of the morning air that pervaded his lungs. He sighed happily and looked around the yard, which was filled with a variety of vegetation and foliage. Walking to a grapefruit tree, he noted that it was very well taken care of; the fruits were strong in color and the leaves a dark green.

Suddenly, a soft rustling of padded feet sounded somewhere beyond the small grove. Curious, Ryoma silently stalked forward until he found the source of the sound. It was a small, scruffy cat that was a mixture of white and brown, sitting on the brick wall nonchalantly as if it owned it. He stared at it with interest as it stared back with its inscrutable blue eyes.

"Mreow."

Ryoma's cat ears twitched. Interestingly enough, the Himalayan twitched its own ears in response. Ryoma quirked his head in surprise and saw that, once again, the Himalayan mirror his moves. He laughed out loud at the absurdity of it, which startled the cat into hopping off the wall and onto the street.

"Hey, wait!" he called out to it. He scrambled over the wall and landed nimbly on all fours on the street. He looked left and right, and was disappointed when there was no sign of the cat. Grumbling to himself in disappointment, Ryoma suddenly realized that he was outside of the house and on the streets. His eyes darted guiltily around the area, half-expecting Fuji to pop out of the corner any minute and confront him. But, when only silence and the occasional chirp met Ryoma's sharp ears, he dropped his guard slightly. Slowly, he took a few steps away from the house and down the street, picking up speed gradually until he was loping at a comfortable speed that ate up ground quickly. Spotting a large area of just grass and trees, he wandered around until he saw a sign.

"Seigaku Community Park," Ryoma read out loud. He looked around, but there were only a few other people besides himself at the moment. When he spotted an inviting patch of shade beneath a large maple tree, he wandered over and dropped onto the sweetly scented grass, stretching out. Without meaning to, Ryoma dozed off, lulled into sleep by the warm, gentle breeze.

Waking up a few hours later, he realized that the sun was almost directly above him. His mouth felt dry, and he looked around to find something to drink. When he spotted a vending machine, he was perplexed by the buttons and the numbers displayed on the machine. He pressed a button at random, but nothing happened except a sign telling him to insert 100 yen. "What's a 'yen'?" Ryoma asked. He pressed another button, but nothing happened again. Feeling hot, tired, and dejected, he wandered away from the machine, wondering if he would be able to make it back home.

"Neko-chan! Neko-chan!" a voice called out loudly.

He turned around in confusion and saw a group of girls all slightly older than him, around Fuji's age, sprinting towards him. He decided to run, but it was too late. They surrounded him and prevented him from running off.

"Kyaa! Look at him, Ashiya! He's so cute! He even has a red collar!"

"I know! Look at his ears! They make him look so adorable!"

"His eyes are so pretty! He looks like a real cat! I want to hug him!"

"Ne, Neko-chan, are you thirsty?" the one called Ashiya asked him. "We saw you at the vending machine. Didn't your mother give you any money?"

Ryoma shook his head mutely, feeling rather claustrophobic with the girls crowding around him.

"What do you want? We'll buy something for you," she said with an honest smile. "You looked so forlorn that we felt sorry for you."

They nudged him towards the machine, where he was given a Ponta. He drank it happily as the four of them sat on a park bench.

"Where's your mother, Neko-chan? Won't she be worried about where you're at?"

"I don't have a mother," Ryoma said straightforwardly. It wasn't a lie, because Ryoma just woke up one day without a previous recollection of where he was made.

A collective gasp of shock went throughout the three girls.

"Is there someone taking care of you right now?"

Ryoma nodded, sipping his Ponta quietly.

"Don't go home too late. I'm sure they'll be worried about you if they don't know that you're here right now," Ashiya said gently, patting his head lightly.

Ryoma's ears twitched reflexively in response.

"Kyaa! Did you see that?! His ears moved!" squealed a girl excitedly.

"They're so soft!" the other one said, stroking an ear slowly. "It's like velvet."

Ashiya looked at Ryoma with wonder. "Ne, Neko-chan, those aren't fake ears, are they? Could it be…? Are you one of those new Cats from Jusco's?" she asked breathlessly, her eyes bright with curiosity.

Not knowing how else to answer, Ryoma nodded.

"You're owner must be really worried where you're at, then," Ashiya said. She looked at her watch. "Oops, lunch will be over in about five minutes. We have to go back now, or we'll be late. Good-bye, Neko-chan! I hope we can talk to you again sometime!" she said as the three of them walked off in the direction of the school.

_Lunch…lunch…Fuji! _Ryoma stood up suddenly in panic, his thoughts rushing back to him. He started sprinting home, the pace a lot swifter than the gentle sprint he had used to get to the park in the first place. When he reached the house, he jumped over the wall and ran into the house, his breath coming in short gasps.

"Fuji-kun?" he called out, catching his breath. There was no answer. _Is it possible that I missed him? _He walked to the kitchen and drank a cup of water before cleaning up his tousled appearance.

The front door opened and Fuji stepped in at this moment. "Echizen? Are you here?" Fuji said. "I've brought some lunch."

Ryoma walked over, his heart pounding. "Welcome home," he said simply. "Is it lunch already?"

"Mmm-hmm. Let's eat in the kitchen," Fuji said, patting Ryoma's head affectionately.

He set the dishes out on the table as Ryoma scurried to get the plates and utensils.

"Ne, Echizen, why are there grass stains on your shorts?" Fuji asked curiously, staring at the green marks on Ryoma's bottom.

"Because…because I fell asleep on the grass in the backyard today," Ryoma said, not feeling comfortable with telling Fuji a lie, but unable to say that he had broken the rule and had gone out on his own.

"If you're feeling tired, take a nap in the house. I don't want you getting a cold, understand?" Fuji chided gently.

Ryoma nodded, his eyes not quite meeting Fuji's. Luckily, his stomach grumbled loudly, breaking the silence.

"Let's eat," Fuji said with a smile.

* * *

A/N-I don't like ending it here, but I have no choice. There are some things that I want to get to, but having to write more and expand on stuff that is quite tedious to have the readers go through is too much, I think. So, I think it's best if I cut it here and go on with some other stuff in the next chapters.

Strangely, I'm growing attached to the 'Neko-can Fan Club' I created in this chapter. I hope they seem different from a certain quiet girl, but more like another upbeat female character of PoT. Just a hint: they'll probably show up later on, if what I'm planning works out.

Love it or dislike it, share your thoughts with me!

"Comments appreciated. Criticisms considered. Flames used to fry bacon."

-The Unreal Phantom


End file.
